Not So Happy Ever After
by REAINA
Summary: Sakura, ruler of the Hidden Leaf Kingdom, loved by everyone except, Hinata Mills, the Evil Queen of the Hyuga Kingdom, known powerful sorceress. Then there's demon prince of the underworld, cause of every child's nightmare. A myth to scare kids to behave. What happens if he was real? Ready to visit the Enchanted forest. Will the demon prince Naruto ruin Hinata's revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I am Hinata Mills, Queen to my loyal subjects. I may be cruel but that just how I work. Some may say that I am the evil Queen and a force to never and I mean never be reckoned with in these parts of the woods but if I recall I was not always like this. If I had to pin point when my world was crashing down it would have to be as soon as My mother died. There was a time when everything was right and life was good.

Back then, before mother died, everything was perfect, I was sweet and innocent with a pure heart that had kindness in everything that I did and said.

My father was loving and never cruel, the one that I looked up to. I trusted him and loved him. He was there for me when I needed him.

My dearest Mother, she was beautiful and she always will be. She was my friend and I told her everything because we were so close. I would go to her when I needed advice. I love my mother.

My cute sister Hanabi, she is 5 years younger than me, and the best sister anyone could have. When were younger she would always follow me wherever I went. I loved my sister she was so small and I would do anything to protect her from harm.

My cousin Neji was always there for me. I have to admit that when we were younger I knew he had this hatred towards me. He later grew to get over his childish ways and we were like brother and sister. His parents had died at a young age and had to live with us. I understood why he hated me when we were kids, he blamed my family for his parents death. I always wonder why he had the change of heart, but I never paid much attention to it, because things were great back then.

I believe it was after the birth of Hanabi that was when my mother developed a strange condition where her body would become weak and soon start to shut down. There was no signs to indicate that she had this never before seen illness. But when we did it was considered to be too late to save my dear mother from a painful death.

Where was I when my mother had fallen ill? I was studying for the time that I would have to take over the throne. I had got the message from a servant to quickly come to my mother's quarters for she had became ill. I rushed as soon as possible to see my father by her side and the cries of poor little Hanabi.

"Mother!" I rushed to grab her weak hand.

"Hinata, I'm so glad that I get to see my beautiful daughters before I go." She whispered.

"Mom, no you can't leave us. We need you! I need you! Hanabi needs you! Can we get a doctor in here!" I yelled and started to cry.

"Honey, its too late for that. I love you and I prayed that this day would not come soon but I have come to terms with this and I am ready to leave. I love you so much Hinata, Hanabi, and my Love." She said as she raised her palm to my father's cheek in a loving way.

"Please Mother, don't leave me. I love you Mom!" I said with sobs in between. I pulled Hanabi in for a hug.

"I love you my beloved girls, don't forget that. I'm so sorry that momma has to leave baby, okay, but know that I will always be in your heart so if you are feeling sad I will be there always, don't forget that okay." She told little Hanabi and gave her a hug and kiss on her forehead. She looks at her husband and smiles.

"My love, it pains me that I must go, I will always love you. I am truly grateful that I married you. I love you Hiashi." She said with a few tears in her eyes.

"I will never forget you dear, I love you." As they shared a kiss together for the last time. My mother had pass right before our very eyes.

I knew that life would never be the same when she died, I wanted to believe that our lives would be better and that we can move on. But I did know that was out of the question for my family.

The throne was passed down to me at a young age of 18, when father could no longer bear the trauma from his late wife's death. I understood and took on the responsibility of being the new Queen of the Hyuga Kingdom in the southern part of the Enchanted forest.

The real drama comes when I fell in love with my childhood friend Kiba. I loved Kiba, he was my first love. Though I had to keep it a secret from my Father, you see after the passing of his wife, he grew cold and heartless and only thought of himself. Now he had no consent over the well being of other people nor their feelings. That means that he could never understand the true love I now feel towards Kiba. He would never approve of the relationship that I have with him. I was careful to keep my new found love a secret but I was careless when I saved that girl on that fateful day that would turn me into the woman I am now.

It was a good day till I found a young child in distress. I was on my way from one of my meetings with a different Kingdom in the enchanted forest, when all of a sudden my eyes come across a young girl in deep trouble. Her carriage was out of control and on the road that meets a cliff. Being the brave hero, I grab my horse and rush to save the child. I tame the horse and it soon come to a halt.

"You saved me, I am truly grateful that you came to my rescue." The pink haired girl said.

"Not a problem, are you hurt anywhere? Where are you from?" I asked as I tried to inspect the young child.

"I am fine thanks to you, and I am Sakura Margaret the daughter of the King of the Hidden Leaf Kingdom of the Northern part of the Enchanted forest." She said. And in came her father on his horse.

"Sakura my dear, are you alright?" He quickly got off his horse and gave his daughter a hug.

"Yes father I am fine, She saved me." She said and directed the attention to me.

"Hello, I am Hinata Queen of the Hyuga Kingdom of the Southern part of the Enchanted forest. and it was not a problem." I said.

"I must thank you for your help." He said.

"Like I said it is not a problem." I tried to brush of the subject.

When I got back to my kingdom I found out from my Father that the King of the Hidden Leaf Kingdom will be paying us a visit. When they did arrive I was informed that the King himself had asked my hand in marriage due to his late wife's passing and his search for a mother for his dear Sakura. It was my father who replied to his proposal. In shock that I received a marriage proposal but even more so that father would agree and accept.

That evening I was rushing to see my love Kiba and told him everything.

"Kiba, I don't want to marry another while I am in love with you, I love you, and I would rather give up the throne than marry someone that I have no love for." I said as we embraced one another.

He cupped my face in for a kiss and grabbed my hand to slip on a ring.

"I know it's not much but this is all I could afford, Hinata, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said and I gasped in awe and kissed him again. We heard a small cry and fleeing body. It was Sakura, and I went off to chase her.

"Sakura, what is wrong?" I asked as she was crying.

"I want you to be my mother." She said as she started to cry even more.

"Honey, I can not be your mother because I am not in love with your father. I love someone else. You have to understand that true love is the most powerful of magic. And I am in love with Kiba for a long you want we could still be friends." I told her to try to calm her down.

"Okay I understand." She said in between sniffs.

"Sakura, you must not tell my father what you saw okay, he will not let true love be and I will not be with my love, Kiba if he finds out. You have to promise that you will not tell him okay." I tell her.

"I promise Hinata." She says.

What we did not know was that dear little Sakura had been deceived by my father and told him to allow his daughter's relationship.

The next day was the day that Kiba and me would leave for a new beginning, it would be hard to leave my cute sister but I had to. We were suppose to be together until my father had stop our chance to a happy ending.

"Father!" I gasped at the sight of his angry face.

"Hinata! What do you think you are doing?!" He raised his voice.

"Father, I found someone that I want to spend the rest of my life with and you won't stop me from leaving." I got the courage to tell him what I was felling.

"I will not stand by and watch you throw away your life for this this stable boy!" Said with disgust.

"He is not this stable boy, his name is Kiba and I love him!" I yelled for the first time in my life.

"As your father I must do what is right for my daughter." He said in a calm voice.

Thinking that everything was resolved I let my guard down and witness first hand the death of my love, Kiba. He struck his sword through his heart and pulled out. My eyes grew wide and a blood scream came out of me as I rush to hold Kiba's falling dead weight body. The tears were pouring out of my eyes as I could tell that his life was leaving from his body.

"It was be for your own good, you will thank me later for being ruler of the Northern Kingdom." He said and left.

I think that was the last time that I ever cried so hard in my life. After that fateful encounter I was never the same.

I was fitted in my wedding gown when Sakura tells me of the conversation she had with my father, saying that she did not wish for me to lose my father. What she did not know was that I lost my father the day that my Mother had died. Realising that is was my father who had planned for this setting all along.

"Actually, I was never in love with Kiba, and I will be marrying your father." I said with no emotions in my voice. She was happy but that one thought crossed my mind to have never tried to save her and wished that I let her fall to her death.

I married that man that I had not one ounce of love for and became the stepmother of Sakura. It was a surprise that the king had died from a strange illness. I guess you could call it luck for me, but that was the point of no return for me as I was later introduced to the one that would make my dreams come true.

Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

I had got this idea from one of the best tv shows on earth called Once Upon A Time. I hope you like it so far and please wait for the next chapter. Thank you.

Author's note I do not own the plot or characters for Once Upon A Time nor the Characters from Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

 _Author's note I do not own the plot or characters for Once Upon A Time nor the Characters from Naruto._

"Your Majesty, permission to speak?" The man said while bowing his head careful not to meet eye to eye with the Evil Queen.

"Speak."

"There has been a rumor going around, about a certain demon that has been seen in the Enchanted forest by a few witness." I raise an eyebrow as my interest in the subjects rises.

"And who might that be?"

"The prince of all demons, Queen Hinata." He bows his head once again.

That's impossible! There is no way that demons can set foot on above ground. Not after they were all banished to the underground forever to be damned due to being too powerful even for us sorcerers. But that was hushed to a myth so the people aboveground won't panic from the truth. Only a selected few know what really happened along time ago. I gain this knowledge through the sorcery that taught me.

"Fetch the carriage. I have an announcement to make to my kingdom."

I have to lay it to my people straight that I, the Evil Queen, will be the only one that will cause dread and hurt to all that knows my name.

"Good day to you all. I have an announcement that needs to be heard by everyone. I have been informed that there has been some sightings of a demon in my part of the enchanted forest. And it has come to my attention that it may be a problem. So there will be some rules that in must enforce due to the new possible threat. Everyone is to be in their home after sunset. There will be no one to save you if you leave your home. Do not speak to any stranger and if you notice any strange behavior you must notify the royal guards straight away. Do not give your name to any stranger. If you break any of these rules then there is no saving you." As strange as this seems, I am a Queen, and a Queen must do what is best for her kingdom even if she is a revengeful seeker who is thrilled by the sight of destruction. I have responsibilities too, one that takes a lot of effort due to being the only ruler of the Hyuga Kingdom of the Southern part of the Enchanted Forest. Don't get me wrong, I do like to stir a little trouble for my subjects every now and then, only to cause fear in them. If there is no one to make an example of then they will see me as some push over wannabe Queen, there is no way that is happening while I am here. I am here to show them that I mean business and won't be pushed around, like someone I know.

Back at the castle, I had to think of a way to shield off intruders. I knew that I would have to resort into contacting the only powerful sorcerer that I know. The Dark One. It was said that all magic has a price and the price that the Dark One had was to give up being human and take on the form of a demon.

Well, it seems that I must pay a visit to my dear old friend, Itachi.

I waved my hand to summon Itachi.

"Hello there old friend, it's so nice to see you...again." I smirk.

"Well if it isn't _Queen_ Hinata."

"Let's cut to the chase. Did you knew that there was a demon on my turf and why did you not warm me? On top of that it's the Demon Prince!" My blood pressure started to rise.

"You never ask."

"Well, for your information, if the saying is true and there is a demon here in the Enchanted Forest then we too are in danger. You know that right!" I was starting to get impatient.

"Look, just tell me what I need to hear, is there a way to stop this demon, like a powerful spell or curse, I need something."

"Alright dearie, if you want the spell then it comes with a price."

"What do you want."

"I want protection, and if I should ever seek you out for any reason, you wont turn me away."

"If it mean protecting the thing I love most then I have no other choice. It's a deal"

I had to do it, to protect my loyal subjects because without them I have no kingdom and the only people that I still care about besides planning my revenge towards Sakura.

"Well then here you go, one spell for a protective barrier. Now the barrier will take a tole on you."

"Thank you, and you can leave." A dark purple smoke takes Itachi away.

"This better work." I said to myself.

Somewhere outside the border of the Hyuga kingdom is where Hinata is prepared to put up the barrier that will surround the kingdom.

For the spell to work I need to be rid of one of my emotions for the barrier to be strong enough to shield any outside forces. If I get rid of fear it won't be so bad to not fear anymore. I would be stronger if fear was no longer apart of me.

I pull out the ingredients for the spell. A dagger, the scroll, and my emotion of fear is placed in a vial to contain the emotion.

I place the scroll on the forest floor and bring the dagger across the palm of my hand and draw out blood, dripping on the scroll. And the finishing touches is to recite the words for this spell and drop the vial on the ground to fall and break into thousands of pieces. I gasp as the spell took a huge amount of my power. I know that I will feel this when I wake up tomorrow.

"That should do it, for now."

Now time for a long rest, I can't have any of my potential or actual enemies know that I have become vulnerable for a while.

I wave my hand and a carriage appears.

"Take me back to the castle. I need to recover."

Somewhere on the other side of the enchanted forest was a small village being massacred by the prince of all demons.

What was left was a message from the only survivor that the demon left so that his message will be delivered to a specific person that he had the intentions of paying a visit to very soon.

The man had ran for his life, to deliver this very message.

After three days worth of travel, the survivor was at the entrance of the Southern part of the Enchanted Forest. Striving to deliver this dreadful message to the Evil Queen.

"He appeared out of no where on that oh so ordinary day. No one had seen him coming, and no one would make it out alive. We all knew that, when we heard this piercing scream come from one of the villagers. After that, all that could have been said were only a few measly pleases from the people that suffered from his dreadful grip. And in a flash, all things that were living had been brutally killed and were all covered in red. There was no mercy shown in that demons eyes. Only red that could been seen in his very eyes after he impaled his victim's throat with his sharp long nails. He let me live so that I could tell you that he is coming to bring destruction on the enchanted forest, to hunt down every single living thing on this world. I had the audacity to ask this foul creature why. He laughs in the most sinister way that could sent any strong grown man shaking. He said that it was fun to get his revenge on the human population, he said he is disgusted at the way we humans lived, and is happy to get rid of all of humanity. He is coming to bring damnation on us all. He will kill us all! The children, the women! Everyone! No one will survive, and nothing will get in his way!" The disturbed man yelled and walked to the balcony and got on the ledge to fall to his doom.

"Crap!" I cursed as I racked my brain for the solution to our problems.

The only thing I could think of is to use the curse, that was given to me a very long time ago. But this spell comes at a high cost. I must give up one of my most precious memory and loved one. There is only one thing I can do, and I now know that I can not beat around the bush any long. I know what I must do, even if it hurts, but I must kill my Father to activate the curse and give up my precious memory of the life I had once had when my mother had once lived and when life was still precious to me.

Authors Note;

Thank you everyone for reviewing my Fan Fiction, It means a lot to me that you like my story. I really appreciate your kind words. Special thanks to HowlFrenchFries689,TRAL, MyK-On, zigmas, and the guest.

To answer your question MYK-ON, I will continue writing, until I believe that the story is ready to end.

Thanks again, and to let you all know that I do appreciate the reviews and if you have any questions, I will be happy to answer them the best way that I can without any plots revealed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

 _Author's note I do not own the plot or characters for Once Upon A Time nor the Characters from Naruto._

In the Northern part of the Enchanted Forest, there is a peaceful Kingdom, runned by a certain pinkette princess, Princess Sakura. It was not always that way.

 _After my father married Hinata, I notice a big difference in Hinata's character. She used to be very kind and lively. Now everything that she says and does all seems empty and with no actual sincerity, almost like she is barely living and she is now just an empty shell of a human._

 _I would have to say that at one point everything was perfect._

 _That was until I turned 16, when my father had passed away and then everything had went from bad to worse in just a few days._

 _Hinata had spoken to me a few days after my father's death._

 _"Sakura dear, it must hurt when a loved one dies, Doesn't it?" I look at her in disbelief as she gave me a sinister smile._

 _"What?"_

 _"When the one you love most in life, dies right before your eyes and you are all alone in the world, yet you are surrounded around a sea of people that claim to help, but you are drowning."_

 _"Hinata? What are you saying?" I was hearing her but not processing what was happening._

 _"I'm saying ain't karma a Bitch."_

 _I was taken aback at her choice of words._

 _"Do you know what it feels to actually have a chance of happiness but as soon as you have it,_

 _it is stolen from you and crushed right in front of you._ It hurts doesn't it? It's like you can't breathe, you can't think, you can't eat, you can't live, you can't sleep, you don't have the will to move on."

 _I was astonished that she actually felt like this, all this time she had been holding back her feelings while living with people she has no connection with. She pretended that everything was okay, and I never noticed._

 _"Hinata I didn't know that you felt this way. This whole time you have been hiding your true feelings."_

 _She didn't answer for a while. As if she were in deep concentration._

 _"I had to be strong. I can't just give up. So I promised myself on the day that you ruined my life, that I will destroy the things you value most in life, to finally get my revenge."_

Our relationship went in a downward spiral after that day. I knew that she was still hurting from the lost of her lover, but I thought that she didn't really mean the things she said after her confession to destroy my life.

It was then that my life would never be the same. Hinata ended up being the ruler of my father's kingdom. She instilled fear into everyone once she had practice dark magic. She was soon known as one of the most powerful sorceress in the realm.

I knew that there was something to be done or else my father's kingdom would be in ruins.

I went into the royal archives to investigate the laws on the hierarchical scale.

After days of going through book after book to find what I was looking for. I found the answer to our freedom.

It appeared that Hinata was the temporary Queen and once the princess, me, turns 18 she is the true ruler of her kingdom.

It's tradition to leave the kingdom in the hands of the eldest daughter from royal blood of the King and Queen.

Hinata was never the true Queen by blood, she married her way into the throne but she can no longer be the rightful ruler once I reach the age of 18. Then and only then I will become the true Queen.

There was talk of the Queen planning to rid herself of me in order to make it so that no one would stand in her way and her revenge.

She had plotted to rid me once and for all. If not for the servants overhearing the plot against me, then I would have been dead.

So I had no choice but to go into hiding for the sake of my life. She had been searching for me, listing me a criminal with a wanted sign, offering a reward for my capture. She did not get what she wanted.

It wasn't long before spring came and I could take back the Kingdom.

During the time I was in hiding, I learned to defend myself with a sword and bow and arrow because there won't be a Prince Charming to save you when the Evil Queen is knocking on your door. My motto is to rob the rich to feed the poor.

Most of the people I rob are often so rich that even they cannot help themselves, and usually I get away with it. Except one guy, we will just call him Charming.

He appeared to be the typical rich boy who is too arrogant and selfish to even care for anyone but himself. He was handsome of course, well dressed, I guess you can say he was well charming.

We meet when I tried to rob his carriage…

 _Without any plan in mind, I took advantage of the horses around me and escaped with the jewels in one hand and a horse at my side._

 _Not looking back I knew that Charming was after me as he too was in hot pursuit. He was gaining on me and was now horse to horse and tackled me off the horse._

" _Show your face! You coward!" Think I was a man he uncovered my hooded cape to find a woman. "Your a...Girl?" He said as he panted still in shock. "Woman."I searching for a weapon, I grabbed a rock and hit him in the face to made my escape._

 _As I rode away he yelled a promised that he would find me no matter where I go he will always find me. I just smiled back at him knowing that I wouldn't mind taking him up on his promise._

 _In the end, he had something I wanted which I stole from causing him to never let me go even if he was engaged to another._

 **Hey every single one of my readers, sorry for the very long wait, this is a small chapter, I know but I feel bad for not writing in a long long time, I had exams and a few classes to worry about. I want to continue this for sure. Thank you everyone for their nice comments on the story so far. I was going to continue writing but I ended it there and started a new chapter. Love every single one of ya.**


End file.
